


Drink Some Fucking Tea [Podfic]

by so1thought



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Go the Fuck to Sleep - Adam Mansbach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Children's Literature, Gen, Parody, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so1thought/pseuds/so1thought
Summary: A parody of 'Go the Fuck to Sleep'. During season one, Iroh unloads some frustrations about his beloved nephew that he can't very well voice out loud.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drink Some Fucking Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289531) by [Nele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/pseuds/Nele). 



> Trying to voice Iroh was a bit hard, and after multiple recordings, splicing, and furious editing, this was as close as I could get. Enjoy!

(Font: Herculanum by SolKorra)

 

Length: 00:04:27

Size: 6.1MB

Dropbox: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lkkkbpxq0imdx2w/ATLA%20-%20Drink%20Some%20Fucking%20Tea.mp3?dl=0)

Jinjurly: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drink-some-fucking-tea)

Thanks to Jinjurly for hosting!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome! Please let me know what worked and what could be improved (of my first podfic ever).


End file.
